花 Hana
by Arisa Aihara
Summary: Even in my next life, I'll come back as a flower, and be by your side...always. Athrun's vow... AxC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny**. Hana **means flower in Japanese, and this fanfic is based on a song with the same title, so, yeah: I do not own the song "Hana" by ORANGE RANGE.

**A/N:** I don't know Japanese that well (but I do know a few words…just a few), so if the translation of the lyrics is kinda off, pardon me, ne!

**

* * *

**

**花 Hana  
**

Noises. Noises. Noises.

There were faint noises – footsteps, orders being shouted out, and other various noises that he couldn't make out. There was a very sharp pain on his head, and he knew he was bleeding like hell. His left arm had gone numb hours ago, in his mobile suit. He really didn't see the attack coming. When Kira shouted a warning to him, it was simply too late.

Voices. Voices. Voices.

He knew these voices. Very faint, yes, but he knew them perfectly well – Kira's, and Lacus'. And Cagalli's.

Cagalli's.

梦みたいに君に出会えた奇...

__

_**It was like a miracle to find you, as if a dream...**_

Yeah. It _was_ like a miracle that he met her. It could've been some other army piloting that jet back then, and if it _had _been some other army, he wouldn't have met Cagalli on that island. Weird, yes, the way the met each other — stranded, on an island…and both were very stubborn. 

"…Hold on, Athrun!"

"We won the battle, you idiot Zala! You can't _die_ now, fool!"

"Yzak, calm down! Calm — gerroff the doctor's coat! NOW!"

A cold hand was holding his numb one. Ahh…who was it? He opened his emerald eyes to look, but he couldn't see clearly. Oh, no, wait — he knew those eyes...Cagalli's.

He smiled. Though, he didn't know if she could see the smile. Why did he smile, you ask? Because, the day that Athrun Zala had been dreading finally came. The questions he'd been asking himself over and over again might found the answers right there, on that day.

いつまでもあるのだろうか? 俺の真上にある太阳は...

_**Will the sun right above us always be there…?**_

"Please, don't _shout_, sir!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? WAKE UP THIS INSTANT, ZALA, OR I'LL—"

He never heard what Yzak had to say, because the door slammed shut that very moment, blocking Yzak (who had Dearka holding him back) from entering the room along with others.

It wasn't the right timing in the world, but he suddenly remembered that day when they both thought Kira was dead. He felt super duper guilty, because he thought _he_ was the one who had killed him. Both he and Cagalli cried, and she even threat to shoot him there and then.

And then he remembered that day when he gave her the ring. She was so embarrassed, and so was he. Haha, both were very stubborn, yes.

He remembered that night when he gave her a bouquet of orange flowers. She blushed deep scarlet, and muttered a "thank you". Later on, Kira said Cagalli couldn't stop showing off those flowers to Lacus and Miriallia…

泣き笑い怒る君の表情を...

_**Will I always be able to keep safe the laughing, the crying, and the angry faces you make?**_

He was very, very sorry, and he wanted so badly to tell her that. He was sorry about the misunderstanding between them — most of them involving the red haired Meyrin Hawke. He was a jerk (and he did admit this to her). He hurt her feelings several countless times, and she was always strong. Thank god they had Kira and Lacus as friends. A night finally came when the two had had enough, and decided to gather both Athrun and Cagalli so that they could explain things to one another. Cagalli cried and told him everything she had gone through. He'd never thought of it that way. He told her he was sorry. He really was.

梦みたいに君に出会えた奇...

_**It was like a miracle to find you, as if a dream**_

色んな壁二人で仱暝饯à...

_**We've scaled all kinds of walls together**_

Something weird was happening. He was…watching a _movie._ He was watching several people trying to save a bleeding-to-death young man, while three people – a brown haired guy, a pink haired girl and a blonde girl – stood watching, crying, crying, crying…

_Hey wait. That's me. The bleeding-to-death guy is I._

So..._am I dead?_

幸せに思う巡り会えた事...

_**I feel blessed for meeting you...**_

俺の笑颜取り戻せたこと...

_**For you brought back my smile...**_

「有难う」溢れる気持ち抱き进む道程

**(i) _I'll keep on walking, and I'll always be thankful..._**

"He's not breathing well, doctor."

Voices. Voices. Voices.

Noises. Noises. Noises.

That cold hand was still holding his. But soon, he couldn't feel anything. The numbness was easing into nothingness.

Names.

Names. He heard people calling names.

"_Athrun!"  
_

"_Hold on!"_

Apparently Yzak managed to break through the door, anyway.

"ZALA!"

_**I think of things happily, that we could find each other,**_

_**Again.**_

Fading. Fading. Fading. _Oh no, I can't see you anymore. Cagalli…where are you?_

The blurry images were gone.

_**Even in my next life**_

"ATHRUN!"

_**I'll come back**_

"Please, don't…!"

_**I'll come back as a flower**_

_**And be by your side.**_

——X——

Cagalli stood there, feeling the soft breeze against her face. The sun was almost down, making the place glowing with orange lights.

The Leader of ORB was on a brief holiday, and hey, hey! what a weird request she made! She asked several people to bring her to a small island — a rocky, empty island. Pretty boring. And then she asked them to leave her alone.

_This was the place…huh, Athrun?_

She walked along the sandy beach, her bare feet kicking the sand. The seawater washed against her feet, sending a refreshing, cool feeling…

She sighed, and decided to return. She'd been thinking about this place over and over again and couldn't get it off her mind. So once she managed to get a holiday, it was the first place she wished to be at.

"You've got what you wished for, Cagalli," she told herself as she walked towards the cave-like place where she and Athrun had once been. She began to pace up and down the cave, her hand touching the walls, a smile playing on her lips.

She stopped suddenly as something soft hit her right foot.

"Oh—?"

Looking down, she saw…

An orange flower. A single, orange flower was resting against her foot. She knelt down.

"What have we here?" she said, smiling alone. She plucked it, and placed it carefully in her jacket pocket.

**END

* * *

**

**(i) **The original translation is _"I continue to walk holding close to this emotion of 'thank you'", _but I changed to cuz it's kinda confusing, ne?

**A/N: If you find mistakes in the kanji lyrics, or if the kanji lyrics do not match the english ones, DO TELL ME AT ONES cuz I don't know how to read kanji at all! XDD I simply cut-and-pasted the lyrics as I compared it to the english translation. So, yeah. Thanks for reading BTW!**


End file.
